Stand still, look pretty
by feintships
Summary: He had me against the wall leaning in his lips touched mine and it felt like the world stood still. I wanted so bad to fight it, to push him away. This felt surreal like the world became new, but it felt so right.
1. Skeletons, part 1

**A/N: This story is actually a few years old, it can be found at my old fanfiction account (fallowfadesaway) I'm really glad I didn't give up on this story, I love the re-write I made, I hope everyone will enjoy this story! :)**

Jenny Humphrey, the little freshman who's known for being a total goody-goodie. Is finally turning over a new leaf and re-defining herself so-to-speak.

She incessantly began tapping her freshly polished fingernails on the kitchen counter, as she waited for her dad to come home. _Ugh, dad where are you?_ she thought. Not too long after, her dad opened the front door and sauntered along inside heading over to the couch.

"Dad, what took you so long? You said you'd be here like two hours ago" she whined.

"Relax Jen, I'm here now. What is it?" her dad said groggily, letting out a yawn.

"Um, I was wondering if I meet my friend for ice cream?" Jenny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes making her little pouty face. The one her dad couldn't resist.

"Does this _friend_ have a name?" Rufus asked, resting his head in his hand.

She looked down for a moment, and bit her lip unsure if she should tell her dad the truth. "Before you jump to conclusions we're _just _friends, Nate just wants to take me out for ice cream. Please can I go?" she pleaded.

"Nate Archibald?" he repeated.

"Yeah" she said softly. "Can I go?"

"Isn't he the same kid who broke your heart" he said, ponderously.

"No dad, that _wasn't_ him" she said harshly, not wanting to re-live the moment. "Nate's different. He's sweet, charming, a real gentleman"

"I'm sorry Jenny, but the answer is no. You're still grounded, you've really disappointed me. I'm not letting you go" Rufus said sternly.

She glared at her dad for a moment and scoffed, stomping off to her room she slammed the door. Plopping down on her bed, she buried her face in the pillow and began to cry.

Moments later, her cell phone began ringing loudly. Stretching out her hand towards the nightstand she fumbled around for her phone, propping herself up on one arm she rubbed her eye vigorously answering, **_"Hello?"_**

**_"Jenny, is that you?" Nate said worriedly._**

**_She brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "Who is this?"_**

**_"It's me Nate" he said, sitting down on the steps of the Met. "You sound like you've been crying. What's wrong?"_**

**_"Oh hi, Nate" she said, curling her lips into a small smile. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm sorry about today, I have to cancel, my dad won't let me go out. Apparently, I'm still grounded. Is there any way we can reschedule?"_**

**_"Uh sure" he scratched his head for a moment responding, "How about Thursday after school. I'm sure you'll be out of punishment by then"_**

**_"Okay, that sounds great. Thanks so much for understanding" Jenny sniffled, smiling happily. "Talking to you makes my day a whole lot brighter"_**

**_"Aw Jenny, that's so sweet. Talking to you my day a whole lot brighter too" he smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school"_**

**_"Mm-hmm" Jenny giggled, then nodded. "Bye Nate"_**

**_"Bye Jenny" he closed his phone, dusting himself off he turned around and walked home._**

Using the back sleeve of her shirt, she wiped her eyes once more before shuffling into the living room.

"Dad" she said, softly her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jenny, what's the matter?" he said, eyeing his daughter worriedly for a moment.

"Nothing" she shrugged. "Do you think I'll be off punishment by Thursday?"

"I don't know, Jen. You tell me. Do _you_ think you'll be off punishment by Thursday?" Rufus said, questioningly.

"I - I don't know. But I hope so. What is it going to take for you to believe in me again?" she said, sitting down on the empty seat in front the counter.

"_What is it going to take?_ Jenny you really shouldn't have to ask me that. If you want me to believe in you, then prove to me that I can count on you" Rufus said, in a comforting tone.

"Dad, do you… hate me?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Hate you?, Jenny I love you and nothing you do will ever change that. Come over here" he gestured, pulling his only daughter into a hug.

Jenny broke the hug, and kissed her dad on the cheek. Walking back towards her room, she sat on her bed crossing one leg into the other. She laid her head against a pillow and began to think, how much simpler her life was a few years ago. Before, she met Asher, before she began falling for him, and before he broke her heart.

There was a light tapping on her door. But loud enough for Jenny to hear. Slowly getting off the bed, she walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she said softly.

There was no answer.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Jenny said again.

Once more the person began tapping on the door.

She clenched her teeth together, opening the door she said, "Hel-" She shook her head, as a confused look fell over her face as she gazed up at the person who stood in front her door. "Nate, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in here?"

"I wanted to see you. I came in through the back door" Nate said, smirking.

"That's sweet. But we _don't_ have a back door" she said, quirking an eyebrow at Nate.

"Fire escape" he said smugly, laughing.

"Get in here" she giggled, pulling him into her room, closing the door behind him.

He stumbled back onto her bed. "Who knew you were so feisty" he said, eyeing her up and down for a moment.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes, and shoved him lightly sitting down next to him. "Anyways, why are you really here?"

"I told I wanted to see you" Nate said defensively, a blush slight creeping into his cheeks.

_Oh my god,_ It's not every day I get to see a boy blush. That is too adorable. "Nate, why are you nice to me?"

"Because, like I've said a million times before. I care about you" Nate said, looking into Jenny's icy blue eyes.

"Are we like best friends or something?" Jenny asked, hoping she didn't sound like a total idiot.

"I would think so. I mean we've known each other since we were like five" Nate said, smiling widely.

Jenny took a deep breath, "So…"

"I was wondering. What do you really think of me?" Nate asked, in all seriousness.

"Uh, that's a tough question" she teased, smiling at him. "Well for one you're super sweet, and you're funny"

"Is that all you think of me as?" Nate asked, trying to sound disappointed.

"I don't know. I mean I care about you a lot. So much, at times it scares me" Jenny said softly, looking down at the fuzzy pink carpet that was at the side of her bed.

"So you wouldn't be offended, if I did this" Nate said, leaning inward placing his hands around her waist. Kissing her softly.

At first she resisted, but the moment she felt all the butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter she easily gave in.

Deepening the kiss, he lightly pushed her causing her lay on her back.

The two soon got lost in a deep kiss, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck her hands getting tangled in his matted brown hair, as he began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Jenny placed a hand on Nate's chest, leaning forward she spoke. "Nate, I really think we slow down. I mean, as fun as this is… what if we get caught. I just want to take things slow okay"

"Slow is fine" Nate said softly, kissing her neck.

She giggled, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Nate seriously" she tried to say with as much seriousness as she could muster.

"Mhm" he said, paying no attention as he nibbled at the side of her neck.

Jenny began giggling rather loudly. "Nate" she whined.

Nate was obviously ignoring her, he was having too much fun nibbling at her neck.

Jenny sat there for a moment, twiddling her thumbs in lap as she looked around her room innocently.

"Earth to J" Nate whispered softly, now nibbling at her ear.

She bit down on lip, to stop herself from laughing. "God, Nate_ please_ stop"

For once, he actually stopped. Turning around he faced Jenny, who sat there looking down. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes. I - I mean no… I don't know okay. I'm a little confused right now" Jenny stammered, avoiding Nate's gaze.

"J, I'm up here" he said, cupping her face in his hands forcing her to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

She stared at him, her blush turning a very bright shade of red. "I… I want to know why you think you can just come here and kiss me and whatever else and expect things to be okay"

"Whoa, J. Calm down. Where is this coming from?" Nate questioned, glaring at Jenny's dresser mirror. "We were just having so much fun. Why are you getting so upset?"

"I don't want to talk to about it!" Jenny shouted. "Can you just leave!"

Nate glared at her coldly for a moment, and then left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

_Errh, _she groaned. Straddled across the bed, she ran her fingers through her wavy blonde locks. _I hate this, I am such an idiot._

Nate walked outside, staring up at the pitch black sky he stood letting the silence set in for a moment before shuffling down the sidewalk_._

Jenny walked out of her room in a huff and stomped over to the kitchen. She angrily opened the fridge, taking out a piece of cake she sat around the counter and ate it in peace.

That is… until, her brother came strolling in from god-knows-where but it _certainly _wasn't from school.

"Jenny, I just saw Nate outside did something happen?" he asked curiously, throwing his bag down on the couch.

"No, why do you care?" she said harshly.

"I don't" he snapped back. "But if you ever have a problem you know you can always come to me right"

"Of course. Dan, I know you'll always be there for me" Jenny said softly, curling her lips into a small smile.

He walked over to his little sister and gave her a hug.

Dan broke the hug, pointing to the piece of cake that was in her plate. "Chocolate cake?"

"No, strawberry I can give you a piece if you really want it. So, do you want a piece?"

"Yeah I do, so can I have some" Dan asked, staring at the delicious cake in Jenny's plate.

"Nope" Jenny smirked, taking up the plate she shuffled back into her room.

Jenny took one more bite of her cake before, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Serena's number.

It rang once, then again before she got her voicemail.

**"_I_** **_can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you"_**

Jenny waited for the beep, and left a message. **_"Hey Serena. It's me Jenny, can I come by the Palace later?"_** Soon after she left the message, she closed her phone shut and threw it on her bed.

Feeling restless she turned on some music and soon fell asleep.

_Her Dream…_

"_Nate, where are we going?" Jenny asked, nervously holding Nate's hand tightly._

"_It's a surprise" Nate said, staring at the tall blonde._

"_But I don't like surprises" Jenny said softly._

"_Jenny just trust me" Nate said, stroking Jenny's hand lightly._

"_Nate" she breathed._

_Nate stopped in front a wooden door, opening it he took off his shirt._

_Jenny's eyes widened slightly, then got back to normal size she cried, "Nate, please don't go"_

"_Babe, what are you so afraid of?" Nate asked worriedly, eyeing his girlfriend._

"_I… I just don't want you to go" Jenny said a tear streaming down her face._

_Nate walked towards, gently placing both hands upon Jenny's soft skin he lightly stroked her face._

_Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, biting down on her lip she opened them, placing her hands on top of Nate's._

_He brushed a stray strand of hair out Jenny's face just enough to whisper in her ear. "Jenny, I love you"_

"_Nate… I love you too" she said softly, searching Nate's eyes lovingly._

_He leaned inward a little, kissing her atop the forehead._

_Jenny smiled weakly. He pulled her close and hugged her tight._

_End of dream…_

Jenny tossed and turned she groggily stood up rubbing her eyes and headed to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and stared at pale almost ghost-like reflection in the mirror. She sighed heavily and sauntered back to her room when her phone rang, she sighed and flipped it open.

**_"Sorry to pull you away from the party" Jenny teased sarcastically. "Did-Can I come by your place?" she asked, wearily sitting at the edge of her bed._**

**_Serena laughed as she took the drink from the waiter, "Kaidee, my phone" she scolded, extending a hand to the short red head._**

**_Kaidee snickered, tossing Serena her cell. "Baby, come here" she whined playfully. A tall black haired girl with eyes as blue as the ocean and feathers in her hair walked over tucking a lock of hair behind her ear._**

**_Kaidee smiled resting her head on the table, the girl came over and knelt in front of Kaidee. The girl looked up at Serena then back down at her friend worriedly. Kaidee reached over and grabbed the glass of wine in front of her and drank it generously._**

**_The girl furrowed her eyebrows and took the glass away from Kaidee. "Wh-Hey!" Kaidee sputtered defensively. "Sweetie you're drunk, no more wine okay" the girl whispered._**

**_"You're not the boss of me, it's a party everybody's drinking!" Kaidee retorted angrily, rolling her eyes._**

**_"Guys! Sh-" Serena yelled, she paused at glared her friends visibly annoyed. "Jenny hi, I'm not home but you should-"_**

**_"I'm trying to help you! I'm saying this because I care, because I want to be there for you!" the girl screamed, slamming her hands on the table. "Please… please just don't shout me out…" she said, her voice breaking._**

**_"Tyler, are you trying to get us kicked out?" Serena said exasperated putting a finger over her ear to block out the sounds of house music & the shouting match going on at her table. Tyler glared at Serena coldly before storming off._**

**_"Is this a bad time?" Jenny asked._**

**_"N-no you should totally stop by I'm at Le Mare'" Serena said, eyeing Kaidee intently._**

The line was silent for a moment as Jenny looked over the clock it read: 3am.

**_Serena and Kaidee talked indistinctly, before she ran after her black haired beauty Tyler Mehnov._**

**_"So are you in?" Serena asked, sighing as she looked over at her two friends._**

**_"Yeah, see you" Jenny said with a smirk closing her phone and tossing it beside her._**

Jenny quickly rummaged through her closet and threw on a black mini dress and some wedges. She grabbed her jacket off the headboard and picked up a dusty colored clutch off her chair, whipping her hair she twisted two strands at either side and secured it gently in place with two clips.

Jenny quietly opened her door and peered out into the living room, the lamp was on she could hear her dad strum a familiar tune from the Beatles. _Shit,_ she thought. She pulled away the curtains, unlocking her window she climbed out heading down the fire escape and then down the street. She _needed_ to get away for a little while, an escape from Nate who was quickly becoming the bane of her existence.

"Hi S" she waved giddily, running towards her partner-in-crime/confidante pulling her into a quick hug.

"You made it" she laughed, breaking the hug. She averted her eyes momentarily has she gazed at her bickering friends.

"There was alot of noise in the background, what was going on?" Jenny asked, sitting across from Serena.

Serena gestured toward the bar, shaking her head. "They've been at each other's throat's since you called. Tyler was trying to help Kai, but Kaidee's being a bitch and won't listen"

"Do you think Kaidee's going to run-off again?" Jenny asked.

"If by _"run-off"_ you mean **cheat**- _again_, then yes I do" Serena said bluntly.

"We're horrible friends" Jenny teased, a small part of her felt a little guilty for stating the obvious but they both know it's true. "Tyler's too sweet for someone like her, but what can you do"

Serena quirked an eyebrow at Jenny suspiciously. "Let's get you a drink" she gestured to a nearby waiter to get his attention. The waiter came over pulling a notepad out his apron. "What can I get for you ladies?" he asked.

"Two vodka sodas" Serena said flirtatiously with a smile. The waiter laughed and walked away. "S" Jenny teased, with a laugh.

A broody stranger with a 5 o'clock shadow, tattered jeans with rips at the ankle, _The Word Alive_ t-shirt with an unbuttoned plaid over-shirt and a backwards graffiti cap strolled inside as if he owned the place. "Hey sexy" he called out, walking through the crowd of club-goers and towards our table.

"Baby" Serena shrieked happily, has the stranger kissed her on the cheek. "Jenny this is-"

"Ian Mehnov. Oh my god" Jenny said eyeing the boy up and down as is she'd just seen a ghost.

"Jenny" he responded, stepping towards the mousy blonde he pulled her close into a friendly embrace.

"You two know each other?" Serena asked, looking between the pair curiously.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends" Jenny smiled, clutching the boy's arm. "Come sit with us" she said, a bit _too_ eagerly.

_What the fuck?_ Serena thought. _Please_ let me be dreaming, because I _know_ my best friend is **not **seriously putting the moves on _my_ boyfriend. "O-kay" Serena said through gritted teeth, she rested her head in hand a strained smiled forming across her features. "Babe, what are doing here?"

"Haley, the boys and I just finished putting together another demo, we may try to self-release the album instead. I just wanted to a breather from everything, so I decided to drop by and see my favorite girl" Ian said, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. "I never thought I'd run into this little munchkin" he teased playfully, giving Jenny a quick squeeze as he wrapped his around around her shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny" Jenny said mockingly, she gestured to a waitress who was cleaning up two tables away. The waitress finished clearing away the dirty and empty plates and glasses and walked over to Jenny. "Can I get a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked, looking at the trio.

"Uh, I'll have a red wine that's-" Serena stated.

"I'll have a scotch" Ian interrupted. "Thank you"

"Ian are you sure you want to drink?" Serena asked nervously. "You know how you get sometimes"

"S it's fine, it's just _one_ drink" Ian said, he held her hand in his re-assuredly.

Serena sighed sadly, and took her drink from the waitress sipping it gingerly.

"Why the hell are you _always_ trying to control me!" Kaidee screamed at Tyler, from the other end of the club.

"Control you?" Tyler asked incredulously, completely thrown at the direction their fight is going. "Are you trying to end up like your dad? Do you even care?"

"Leave my dad out of this!" Kaidee shouted, moving extremely close to Tyler.

"If you don't care anymore, why _should_ I?" Tyler said defeated. "Like father, like daughter" she tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to walk away.

"My dad is dead you know that" Kaidee sobbed, grabbing Tyler by the wrist gripping it tightly with no intention of letting go.

"The two of you weren't even close" Tyler turned and looked at her wrist then up into Kaidee's emerald green eyes. "What the hell" she said softly, a sense of fear evident all over her face. This was a new side to Kaidee she'd _never_ seen before.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Jenny asked, pointing towards the bar.

"Let go Kai! You're hurting me!" Tyler struggling to break free.

Ian, Jenny, and Serena all rushed towards the scene.

"Kaidee?" Serena and Jenny said in unison.

On the other side of town; Nate walked up the block, he tapped his phone in his hand trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't understand why Jenny didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Why does everyone treat me like I can't take care of myself?" Kaidee seethed, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Kaidee let her go, or I swear I'll-" Ian clenched his fist angrily, exhaling slowly.

Nate punched the keys on his phone furiously. _"Jenny why won't you-"_

_"Nate, leave. me. alone!" _she shouted into her phone, closing it shut she shoved it into her clutch.

There was a lingering feeling in the pit of Jenny's stomach that wouldn't go away. A sense of fear, or pain. She couldn't describe it but was as though she's starting to drift from her herself. The person she once knew had vanished, someone new had kindly taken its place. She stared down at the floor her vision slowly blurring everything around her. Nothing looks the same as it did, it's different. A silence began to set in, the world **_her_** world was all but vague. Her life is masked like a thick fog you can't go forward or back because you're blinded and can't see a thing.

Echoes transcended past as Serena screamed, Jenny was still slumped down in the corner near the restroom. She clutched her phone tightly as if she wanted to break it to pieces. Serena continued to scream at the top of her lungs, it felt like time stopped as Jenny was harshly brought out of her thoughts. She looked up to see what was happening: Kaidee had her hands tightly around Tyler's wrist while Ian was trying his hardest not to lose it. Quick on her heels, she hurried toward the gathering crowd that surrounded her friends.

She angrily pushed her way through the chatty clubgoers who all had their cell phones handy and ready to blog about the current series events to Gossip Girl. She scoffed, and looked over at Serena.

"What the hell?" Jenny questioned, her eyes wide at the chaos that was about to ensue. She cleared her throat and focused her attention toward Serena.

The tall blonde sniffled as she tightly clutched the sleeve of her boyfriend's shirt. "Ian please don't do this" Serena whispered weakly, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks tear stained, She'd only been crying a short while, but it was a though every bone in her body was becoming weak. The poor girl could barely stand.

"Serena, go!" Ian shot back, without turning his head making sure to enunciate those last words. He stepped towards Kaidee, his hand already clenched into a fist. He furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at her before he spoke. "Let Tyler go"

"Why won't anyone listen to me! Why won't someone take my side?" Kaidee shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled, taking a step towards her girlfriend whose wrist she still held on to. She pulled her close so that she was standing behind her black-haired beauty, she gently wrapped her free hand across Tyler's shoulder. "Why don't you love me anymore?" Kaidee whispered in her girlfriend's ear, her voice trembling.

"Ow, Kai you're hurting me" Tyler whimpered, as she struggled to free her hand from the short redhead's surprisingly strong grip. She shut her eyes tight and exhaled slowly, trying to fight the tears the were stinging her eyes.

"I-I still love you, I never stopped but lately I have no idea who you are anymore. You've been different, Y-you don't ta-lk to me at all" Tyler stammered, as she began. " I-I think we-we're drifting apart" she muttered softly, as a tear silently ran down her cheek.

"How can you say that!?" Kaidee shouted in disbelief, tightening her grip to point it felt like if she squeezed her wrist anymore the bone would just snap. "I-I HATE you!" she shouted into Tyler's ear.

Tyler's lips quivered, she bit down on her lips so she wouldn't say something she'd regret. She fought and struggled in her lovers' arms and managed to turn herself around again so this time they were facing each other. Kaidee grabbed her love's other wrist pulling her in so both hands were in front of her face. Tyler's face was pale as a ghost ridden with fear.

Ian clenched his fist and intruded between the bickering couple. He grappled at Kaidee's fingers trying to pry his sister's wrists from the redhead's firm grip. "How can you say that?" Ian questioned, as if by some greater power or force Kaidee's grip slowly loosened and he pulled his sister's wrists away and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, worriedly holding her shoulders. Tyler stood there staring intently at the floor, her lips quivered as her body shook.

"I-I'm fine" she muttered, slowly lifting her head up. She turned around, and stood in place.

"I hate you so much!" Kaidee seethed, inhaling deeply as chugged the last bit of wine in her glass. Licking her lips a playful smile formed across her features. "Loving you is like watching paint dry" she deadpanned. "It's slow and painful"

Those words, bitter, sordidly derisive words cut through Tyler like a knife. Kaidee furrowed her eyebrows, she had a certain look in her eyes one Tyler had never seen before, it was as if they were empty and void of any emotion.

Jenny watched the heated lovers' quarrel that was unfolding before her eyes. She couldn't believe it, it was surreal. The petite blonde couldn't take it anymore and retreated to her corner. Slumping down against the wall, she rested her head in hands and began to cry. It was becoming too confusing for Jenny to be around Nate. She loves him, but lately it's not the same. It felt like she were being smothered.

"I cheated on you" Kaidee stated bluntly, glaring at Tyler her eyes burning. Tyler locked eyes with her heavily intoxicated girlfriend looking at her intently. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion, that's when she knew. It finally hit her that the girl she once loved was lost. Kaidee looked away and out into the crowd of clubgoers. "We've been seeing each other for months" she chuckled.

"Kaidee?" Serena questioned, her voice trembling. She was so shaken up her mouth could hardly form a single word. "Why are you being like this?" she glanced at her, waiting for some kind of response.

Tyler gasped. looking at Kaidee then at Serena. "Serena, y-you knew?" Tyler stared coldly at the tall blonde who could barely look at her. "You're supposed to be my friend. How could you do this me!" she shouted. "I can't believe you!"

She took a step forward then back, she shuffled awkwardly in place unsure of what to do next. She scratched head furiously as the single braid in her hair came undone. Bringing her hands up to her face she bent over slightly screaming into her palms. _Fuck_. she thought. She continued to curse herself silently, removing her hands from her face she hastily walked towards the bar, hopping over the counter she grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Uncapping it in earnest she tilted her head back and drank generously before sloppily wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Bottle in hand she clutched it tightly. "How could you do that me!" the raven-haired beauty screamed emotionally at the top of her lungs. "Did what we have mean **nothing** to you?"

Kaidee looked up at her girlfriend sadly and for a moment, it felt like she could break free. Tyler looked back at her and for a split second it felt the old Kaidee was with her then the moment faded. "I gave you **everything!** I was completely honest with you, I trusted you, I-I shared myself with you… I mean I-" she paused, tears welling up in her eyes she could barely see. "I-I gave you my heart. And what do you do?, You break it! You broke my heart!" she slowly loosened her grip from the bottle as it fell to the floor shattering into a million little pieces. It felt like her heart was just dropped into the ocean, she was drowning and gasping for air but can't get back to the surface.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she stared at the object of her disdain a blank expression filling her face. "Just tell me one thing, was she really worth it?" she questioned, but quickly ran away without waiting for an answer.

Ian and Serena both turned to look at Kaidee, who just giving off an outright air of indifference. Serena scoffed, while Ian with clenched teeth flared his nostrils angrily he banged on the bar table. He leaned over towards Serena whispering something in her ear before walking away in a huff.

Jenny grunted, and dusted herself off and got up running towards Tyler who was halfway out the door. "Tyler" she called out, still chasing her seemingly infuriated friend. "Ty-" she panted, trying to catch her breath. Tyler turned around abruptly realizing the blonde was about to knock her down. "What?" she retorted in an annoyed tone. "Wh-What happened? Are you okay?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Kaidee was cheating on me! this _whole_ time. Can you believe that?" Tyler sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Jenny looked down curiously at the concrete trying to avoid Tyler's gaze. Tyler looked at Jenny once-over. "You too? Does everyone around here take me for a fool or something?" she said incredulously. "Why was I the last to know" she whispered, trying to fight the tears from falling as she turned away morosely sauntering off into the distance her arms folded across her chest.

Jenny stood there, she sighed defeated taking a seat on the curb. Ian emerged out the club fuming like he wanted to kill someone. _It's been a crazy night, I think Kaidee's managed to put herself on the top of **everyone's** shit list._ "Ian?" she whispered, turning around. "J-Jenny?" he breathed, he was seeing red and was becoming disoriented. "Do you want get out of here?"

"Sure" she said, reaching for Ian's hand as he helped her off the ground. They walked in silence down the block, and then the next, and the next. She cleared her throat and spoke breaking the silence between them, "How long have you and Serena been and item?"

"Awhile" he shrugged, shifting his hands deeper into his jeans pockets. He looked over at Jenny curiously. "Is it serious?" she asked trying to lighten the mood, she took his hand patting it sincerely. He remained silent, "I mean I love her, but-" he started. "But?" Jenny repeated her eyes getting wide with worry. "Serena's my best friend, whatever is going on with you two you have to fix. I'll never forgive you if you break her-"

The blonde was interrupted by his lips meeting hers in an ever so passionate kiss, as their fingers intertwined he pinned Jenny against a wall in the lone alley they were walking through.

**_"Nate?" Vanessa questioned, as she pulled a book from off the shelf and sat down on the couch. "What's going on?"_**

**_"I don't know honestly, Jenny and I just aren't connecting like we used to" he said, trying to hail the cab that was coming up the street._**

**_"Nate, just give her some time. She'll come around" Vanessa said sympathetically. There was soft banging noise nearby, Vanessa turned her head peering towards the hallway. "Nate hang on for a sec" she said, walking into the hallway. Someone was at the door, shuffling back into the living room she spoke into the phone receiver. "I can't talk right now, I'll call you tomorrow ok"_** The line went silent as Vanessa hung up and proceeded towards the door opening it surprised to see who was standing there. "Blair?"

The short haired brunette looked up at her friend sadly visibly choked up, before bursting into tears. Vanessa walked down the steps and pulled Blair close into a friendly embrace. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" the taller brunette whispered.

"Am I a bad person?" Blair sobbed, biting down on her lips. "What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked, rubbing the girl's shoulder tenderly as they both made their way into Vanessa's apartment.

Blair took a seat on the couch looking down at the carpet then back up at Vanessa. Vanessa remained standing trying her best to process what exactly was happening. "B, what did you do?" she questioned empathetically.

"I've been seeing someone for a few months now, but I think I'm the reason they're breaking up" she sniffled, pulling at the sleeves of her sweater. "I-I didn't plan or mean for it to happen it just kind of did" Trying to fight the tears the were stinging her eyes, she slowly ran her fingers through her curly locks.

Vanessa quirked an eyebrow at the shorter brunette. "Who have you been seeing?" she asked curiously. "Kaidee Murphy" Blair stated, noticing the sudden change of expression on Vanessa's face as she mentioned her girlfriend's name.

"You have to break up with her!" Vanessa said, a bit more harshly than she intended.

The short brunette laughed to herself quietly. _I can't believe this_, she thought. "Why would say something like that?"

"Be-because Kaidee's not the person you think she is. I should know, I've known her _a lot _longer than you have"

"Wow!" Blair said in astonishment. "Can you be any more self-righteous? You don- no, I don't have to explain myself to you. I just thought my best friend would be happy for me is all" she said dejectedly, looking at Vanessa once-over.

"I can't, I'm sorry"

Blair gasped quietly, there was a soft pinging sound coming from her cell phone. It was a text message, from Kaidee looking down on it read:

**ANT, I NT MOVENG! WILL U STAY WITH MI? **

"If you guys keep dating I can't be around you"

"Well I guess we're not friends then" the curly haired brunette said, getting off the couch and making her way towards the door.

"Guess not" Vanessa walked behind her and closed the door once she was gone. She sighed and sauntered up the stairs to her bedroom.

Blair walked down the street hastily trying to hail the approaching cab, but the driver just kept going. "Ugh!" she groaned, deciding to make a run for it.

Serena looked down at Kaidee disgusted. "How could you hurt Tyler like that?" she questioned.

The red head, looked like death and was seconds away from passing out. Too weak to speak, she grappled at the bottle of wine in her hands titling it up towards her head and took a swig.

"God! Kai, how can- Aah!" Serena groaned in frustration, walking back towards her table and sat down. Inhaling then exhaling slowly she stifled, trying to fight the fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Blair clutched her chest tightly bending over slightly, panting heavily because she was so out of breath. With flushed cheeks, she continued panting and tried to scan the club through the large swarm of people hoping to find her girlfriend. "Where-" she coughed, and attempted to push her way through. "Kai! Kaidee!" she called out hoarsely. "Where are-" she gasped frightened, at the sight. "Oh my god, Kaidee. Babe, ar-are you-" she started to say, but began hyperventilating.


	2. Skeletons, part 2

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS REFERENCE OF AND DEALS WITH SELF-HARM. IF THIS ISSUE IS TRIGGERING FOR ANYONE PLEASE DON'T READ. _**

**_Author's Note: If anyone struggles with self-harm or has thoughts of hurting themself, please talk to someone or call 911 or 1-800-LIFE-NET. I'm here for you, if anyone wants to talk feel free to message me._**

The morning after… repercussions and fallouts following the trouble that ensued at the club.

* * *

><p>The curly haired brunette took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to catch her breath. She continued to breath deeply and knelt down on the ground beside her girlfriend as the red head nuzzled her head on Blair's lap, stroking the girl's hair gently. "W-what happened to you?" she whispered into Kaidee's ear. Kaidee groaned softly and straightened herself up a bit laying against the wall. Without noticing her dress rode up exposing her-<p>

"Sweetie" Blair gasped and crept over pulling down Kaidee's dark grey sequined dress over her legs to cover her sexy yellow thong.

"I-I drank too much" Kaidee breathed, her eyes slowing beginning to close. She began to nod off, her head falling to the side. "Kai, Kai! Stay with me okay" Blair whispered, placing a hand on either side of Kaidee's face rubbing the girl's cheeks. Blair looked up frantically, at the bar. "Um, excuse me?" She called out to one of the bartenders who was looking in her direction.

The bartender completely disregarded her, and kept tending to the approaching customers. Blair grumbled and started kicking away at the counter in front of her. _You stupid—Aaahhh! _she screamed in her head.

Then suddenly from a distance footsteps approached, Blair turned around hesitantly and looked up at the person who was walking towards her. "Haven't seen you around lately" the person said, looking down at her with arms folded. Blair remained quiet and just stared back silently.

The brunette whispered something in the shorter girl's ear, she nodded drowsily. Blair stood up and reluctantly flirted with one of the bartenders to get her attention. "One bottled water please?" The bartender walked away, heading towards the other end of the bar.

The person stood there watching Blair, clearing her throat Blair walked past with the water bottle in hand. Intentionally brushing past the person's shoulder. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Look, I just really want to apologize for what happened" the person said, walking besides Blair. "Serena! I can't get into this with you right now" Blair tucked a strand of hair that'd fallen into her face behind her ear, kneeling down she uncapped the water and handed it to Kaidee. "Drink this it'll make you feel better" she whispered, stroking Kaidee's hair as she kissed her forehead sweetly. "I'm going  
>to get you something to eat, I'll be right back"<p>

Blair stood up and began to walk away, but before she get away Kaidee grabbed onto her wrist. Blair turned and looked down at her imbibed girlfriend. "No, no food. I might puke"

"Can you walk?" Blair asked. Kaidee capped the water bottle holding it tight, she writhed but managed to pull herself off the floor. Blair walked over wrapped and her arm around Kaidee's shoulder and they sauntered out of the noisy club.

"Blair! Please-" Serena said, her pace quickening to catch up to the curly haired brunette. "I…I just want my friend back"

Blair kept walking as if she didn't hear her. When her and Kaidee were out of Serena's earshot she whispered quietly, "I do too"

Kaidee gagged covering her mouth, she clumsily ran away outside near the bushes and heaved. She wiped mouth with the back of her hand and sat down on the curb. Running her fingers through her naturally curly hair that has now been straightened.

Blair looked around and saw that Kaidee was nowhere in sight and ran outside only find her sitting on the curb. She walked out into the street near the curb and scanning the block in both directions to see if there were any approaching cabs coming their way. Nothing. A bus came rumbling out of the night heading in their direction, and Blair breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily she kept a little extra change  
>with her for emergencies.<p>

Kaidee looked up and groaned then shuffled into the bus behind Blair. Blair paid the fare for the two of them and then they made their way to their seats. Kaidee slid into the seat next to Blair and rested her head on her shoulder. The two rode the bus in silence.

Jenny broke the kiss pushing Ian away. "I-I can't do this with you again. It's not-" Ian's lips met hers and she felt her whole body go numb. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed right now. But… he wasn't Nate. "I have to go I'm sorry"

"Jenny, wait" Ian said, as her watched the petite blonde run up the block then disappear from sight. His cell phone, he reached into his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

Serena had her cell phone pressed against her ear as she unlocked the door and headed inside. "Baby, can you stop by? I really don't want to be alone right now" she said, undoing her heels throwing them underneath the coat hooks.

"Uh yeah, I'll be right there" he said, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

The tall blonde closed her cell and hung her jacket on the hook, shuffling to her bedroom then into the adjoining bathroom she undressed and took a shower. When she finished she stepped out wrapping a towel around her slender form. Once back in her she dropped the towel clad in nothing she opened her dresser draw strapping up a white lace bra she closed the hooks and pulled on her underwear. She yawned and sheepishly threw a orange Tigger night shirt over her head and laid down, curling up on her bed she closed her eyes and folded her hands together resting her cheek against it, letting her mind wander and the night wash over her.

Jenny hurried up the steps of her building, racing towards her apartment. Opening the door, she gasped frightfully her dad was there waiting up for her. "Jenny, where have you been?!" Rufus shouted, looking up at his daughter angrily.

"I-I'm sorry dad, I just…I just needed to away for a little while" Jenny said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Till 1 o'clock in the afternoon!? Do you have any idea how worried I've been! I was about to call the police!" he bellowed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"I'm really, really sorry" Jenny mumbled, her voice breaking. She walked over to the counter and just stood there because she didn't know what else to do.

"Wh-what were you thinking?" he said, calmly refraining from raising his voice again. Jenny didn't know what to say. "You're still grounded, from now you'll go straight to school then back here. You can forget about seeing Nate after pulling something like this, same thing goes for Serena I don't want the two of you hanging out anymore she's a bad influence on you"

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Jenny yelled. "You don't even know her she's my friend, she's a good person. You're being totally unreasonable, lots of kids go to parties and stay out late" she protested.

"Sure the kids of parents who probably aren't around or don't care about their kids or care enough about what's going on in their kid's life" Rufus retorted, he looked Jenny up and down disappointed. "I'm only trying to protect you"

"How? By trying to ruin my life, and keep me locked up in this stuffy apartment forever. What kid wants that!" Jenny shot back, folding her arms across her chest. "You can't do this to me!" she screamed, throwing her arms up infuriated. "If you want to get on someone's case so badly why don't you ask Dan where was today" she grimaced, rolling her eyes and walked away into her bedroom and slammed the door.

She screamed and started tossing an assortment of perfumes, lotions and various items unto the floor. She walked up to the closed door and banged on it. "I hate you!"

Rufus remained seated on the couch her put his hand over his mouth and sniffled dejectedly. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to do. He was losing controlling of his daughter all over again. But this time seemed different, like it's going or has gone to far. He just doesn't want to lose her.

Dan walked out into the living room, worry filled his face as he furrowed his eyebrows . "Dad, what's going on? I heard Jenny screaming"

Rufus got up and walked over to his son, looking at him questioningly. "Your sister's mad at me but one day she'll see I was only doing it for her own good. Son, come over here"

Dan looked at his dad suspiciously and obliged walking towards him. Rufus put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Where were you today?"

Dan chuckled nervously, turning around he tried to make a getaway. "Dan, answer me" Rufus said, still holding his son's shoulder. "I ditched school"

"Are you trying to screw up your future?" Rufus asked worriedly.

"Dad, relax" he scoffed, walking back to his room. "Daniel Humphrey!" Rufus yelled, as his son shuffled into his room. Dan turned around, a coy smile filling his face he saluted his father playfully. Closing the door he reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed his cellphone and pressed 5 on his speed-dial. **_"Ian, man thanks for today"_**

**_"Don't mention it, tomorrow some friends and I going to the skate park. You want to come?" Ian asked, walking down the long hallway to Serena's apartment._**

**_"Yeah, later" Dan said, ending the call. Dan sat back on his bed, resting his head against the wall. "Dude, wait is your guy going to be there tomorrow?"_**

**_"Don't stress it, just be sure to bring the cash" _**Ian held his phone tight, turning the key in the lock till he heard a click. He pushed the door open, and closed it once inside. "Serena" he called out, walked around the corner to her room. The corners of his lips formed a small smile has stared at his sleeping beauty. He walked out of the room, reaching into the closet he pulled out a blanket and draped it gently across Serena.

Serena stirred, groaning softly still fast asleep. Ian kicked off his sneakers and laid up against the headboard beside the tall blonde. He flipped open his cell and scrolled through his photos, mostly the ones of him and Jenny he'd miss his little munchkin. He glanced over at Serena, dialing away at the number pad on his cell.

Jenny kicked her door once more, before slumping down against bringing her knees up to her chest she cried. She fumbled around on the floor picking up whatever she could gather and threw it elsewhere around her room. Her phone vibrated beside her she looked at the caller id, sniffling she remained still staring out into the night bits of broken glass and trash surrounding her.

Vanessa laid sprawled out on her bed looking up at the ceiling, when she heard a muffled buzzing sound underneath one of her pillows. She looked over at her clock and answered the call, a nervous feeling came over her.**_"Tyler?"_**

**_"Everything's messed up now. She ruined it" Tyler said muffled as her voice began to break. She sniffled trying to fight the tears, that tempt to fall down her cheek._**

**_"Slow down, I can't understand you. What happened?" Vanessa asked, propping herself up on one arm._**

**_"Kaidee got really drunk and she started saying all this stuff. She s-she said she-" Tyler stammered, her voice drifting into a whisper as she burst into tears. "_** **_I just want the hurt to stop. I want to make the pain go away_****_" she sobbed. _**

**_Vanessa eyes widened, tears silently ran down her cheek as she remembered the first time she heard Tyler say those words._**

_Flashback(three years ago)…_

_Tyler and Vanessa sat quietly on the swings in their neighborhood park. The air was warm, it was almost the end of summer. Suddenly the wind picked up, Vanessa pulled down the sleeves of her hoodie to cover over her hands. _

_"What's wrong?" The tall brunette asked sincerely, trying to read her friend's expression._

_"I..I have something to tell you. Can you keep a secret?" Tyler asked, tears welling up in her eyes. As she looked over at Vanessa through squinted eyes as her black hair blew fiercely in the wind._

_"Of course" Vanessa knitted her eyebrows worriedly, unsure of what the big secret was._

_"I um-" Tyler paused and took a deep breath as she continued. "I cut myself"_

_"What?" Vanessa said in disbelief._

_Tyler slowly rolled the right sleeve of her plaid shirt, revealing countless scars all along her right arm. "It started right after my parents before me and Ian went to live with our grandma. At first it hurt, but then the more I did it-it didn't hurt so much after a while. It helped make the pain go away. I mean I'll always remember but at least for a moment I was able to forget."_

_Vanessa got off her swing and hugged Tyler close. "You don't have to feel so alone anymore you can always talk to me" _

_End of Flashback…_

**_"Ty! Tyler please…please just talk to me!" Vanessa pleaded into the phone receiver. "Tyler?"_**

Tyler sauntered into her bathroom scanning the rack above the toilet till she found a small purple tin. She picked it up and sat down on the floor. Opening it she took out the small sharpener blade. Pressing the cold blade against her skin she pulled it across swiftly. As the blood trickled down her arm, unto her pajama pants. The more she thought about it, the more it hurt. She couldn't take it…it was just _too_ much. And the worst part was that she couldn't help but feel it was partly her fault._ Kaidee would always sputter tall tales when she was drunk, then out of nowhere she would burst into a fit of laughter. Why should this time be any different. Whether I wanted to admit it to myself or not it was… there was no laughter, no joy. Only pain…a pain that ran deep but was constantly masked by her outer persona. I never saw her like this… so lost, so angry. There was nothing I could do to… but I _**_can't_**_ accept that I _**_won't_**_!_ She closed her eyes tightly, wanting so badly to disappear… to go outside herself. She knitted her eyebrows and grunted and everything went black… She mercilessly started slashing away at her arm. Relentless. Unhinged. And when she opened her eyes… she opened her mouth but no words came out. _I'm sorry. _

Blair wrapped her arm around Kaidee's shoulder and supported her waist as they descended the stairs of the bus and headed down the block. Making their way up the old-fashioned elevator lift. Blair sat Kaidee down on her bed, fumbling through the small wardrobe in front of her she pulled a black and white number jersey and blue and purple floral pajama shorts.

"Why are you so good to me?" Kaidee slurred, propping herself up on both arms.

Blair looked over at Kaidee curiously, before helping her pull on her shorts. "You're one of the sweetest people I know"

A small smile filled the red head's face, she fell back onto the mattress completely knocked out.

The next morning… Vanessa jumped out of her sleep completely frazzled, her hair was one huge afro puff as a result of not putting a hairtie in it. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth then proceeded to pull on her clothes and head downstairs. It was quiet, she spotted a note on the fridge it read:

**Hi Nessa, there's a big client coming to the gallery today won't be home till late. Love you. xx Mom**

She chuckled to herself and left the house. She knocked on Tyler's front door. "Tyler" she called out. An older woman with crows feet and a cigarette sticking out of her mouth came to greet her. "Vanessa, what are you doing here?" the woman asked, inhaling deeply and exhaled blowing a cloud of smoke into the young brunette's face.

Vanessa coughed, blowing the smoke out of her face. "Um hi, Mrs. Kennith. Is Tyler here?" Vanessa asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes, but I think she's sick. She hasn't come out of her room all morning" Mrs. Kennith explained.

"Can I see her though, I'll only be a minute" Vanessa said softly.

"Come in" Mrs. Kennith motioned for her to come along inside.

Vanessa obliged and headed up to Tyler's room.

"Grandma, go away! I don't want to talk" Tyler shouted, without turning her head.

"It's me Vanessa" The brunette said.

"Go away!"

"Please let me in, I just want to know that you're okay" Vanessa pleaded leaning her head against the wooden door.

Tyler scowled unlocking the door, and sauntered back into bed.

Vanessa walked into her room and stared at her worriedly. Tyler looked over at her friend curiously. "So? You've seen me. Now can you please leave"

"No, why won't you talk to me?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I just _don't_ want to talk." Tyler glared at Vanessa coldly. "I mean what do you want me to say, she burned me. She got plastered last night and said that she was cheating on me"

"Do you- you believe her don't you?" Vanessa asked.

"What reason would she have to lie?" Tyler turned around and sat up in her bed. "Lately things haven't been the same between us, she's different. She won't answer my calls, she never talks to me anymore. A part of me felt like we were drifting apart but I just didn't want to believe it"

"Have you talked to her since?" Vanessa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in her anyway? Whose side are you on?" Tyler questioned, wincing as she rubbed her arm.

"I'm not, frankly I could care less about Kaidee but shouldn't she have a chance to explain" Vanessa said.

"Explain what? That fact that she's fucking someone else behind my back while we're _supposedly _together" Tyler shot back angrily, getting off her bed stomping towards Vanessa. "You _need_ to leave. Now!"

"Ty wait. I-" Vanessa started to say as Tyler pushed her out of the room locking the door behind her.

Vanessa banged the door, as Mrs. Kennith came up behind her. "I think it's time for you to go" Mrs. Kennith said.

Blair groaned, yawning as she woke up. She looked over at the clock panicking as she shook the sleeping red head trying to get her out of bed. "Kaidee wake up!"

"B-Blair what are you doing here?" Kaidee said flustered, rubbing her head it was throbbing so hard she could barely concentrate. "Where's Tyler?"

"Tyler? Why do you need her? I'm here" Blair said, hurrying to find her boots.

Kaidee gulped, there was an awful kind of barfy taste in her mouth. "What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?" Blair said, putting her arm through the sleeve of her sweater. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she sat down at the edge of Kaidee's bed.

"No, not a thing. The last thing I remember was being at the club with Tyler" Kaidee explained looking up at Blair.

"Why are you still hanging out with her, is she like your secret girlfriend or something" Blair teased.

"She _is_ my girlfriend. We never broke up"

Blair gasped, she couldn't believe what she's hearing. "That's not true. Please tell me it's not" she said incredulously. "You were pretty drunk last night, were you drinking because you felt guilty about us?" she asked, her voice descended into a whisper.

"I…" Kaidee started to say, but she got quiet as she couldn't utter a word. She couldn't speak, it was a fairly simple question but she just couldn't piece together a response without possibly sounding like an ass.

"When you're able to, come find me" Blair said in a huff as she left Kaidee's apartment.

Jenny and Serena walked down the halls of Constance. Talking as they went, Jenny adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"My dad's put me on lockdown" Jenny explained.

"J, I'm so sorry for getting you in trouble" Serena said, looking over at the petite blonde.

"Don't be, yesterday was _exactly_ what I needed" Jenny said with a smile. "He can't control me; I'm _not_ a little girl anymore"

Serena grabbed Jenny's wrist as they both stopped in the middle of the hallway. She squealed happily in excitement, whispering in Jenny's ear. "Please say you'll come" Serena begged, biting her lip in anticipation. "It'll be fun" she teased.

"Sure why not" Jenny said, she turned around spotting Nate across the hall. "I'll catch up with you, text me later" Jenny skipped away happily in Nate's direction, waving goodbye to the tall blonde.

"Bye" Serena giggled, walking away to her next class.

"Move!" a voice shouted from down the hall, quickly pushing past the chatty girls that filled Constance's hall.

The voice grew closer as they were heading right towards Serena. "Out of the way!" the voice said, running into Serena.

"Ow!" Serena groaned, turning around a scowl filling her face. "Watch it!" The person hastily picked up their books, staring at Serena blankly. "Blair?" Serena questioned, unsure of how to react.

Blair pursed her lips together trying to blow the hair out of her face. "Surprised to see me?"

"I knew you'd be back" Serena said. Blair scoffed, quirking an eyebrow at Serena she stomped off down the hall.

"Nate! Nate!" Jenny yelled, the sound of her heeled Mary janes echoed as she ran after well-endowed boyfriend.

Nate turned around flashing his winning smile at Jenny. "Hey stranger" he joked, walking at a slower pace beside her.

"Hey yourself. I know its last minute but do you have plans after school?" Jenny asked hopefully, rubbing Nate's bicep.

Nate chuckled, at how irresistible she was. "I didn't, but now I get to spend the afternoon with you" He looked over at her curiously, as she looked back the two get list staring into each other's eyes. "So? What do we have planned?"

Jenny giggled a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Um, Serena and Ian are going to the skate park and she invited me"

"You at a skate park?" he said mockingly. "I always knew you had a wild side"

"Shut-up!" she said, shoving him playfully. "So I'll text you later" She waved goodbye and began to walk away.

Nate watched her leave, but he knew if he didn't make a move he'd regret it. "Hey Jenny!"

"Hmm" she spun around quickly, as Nathaniel walked up to her and their lips met. When she was in his arms it was like nothing else mattered. It was unlike anything else, like they were the only two people left on the planet.

"Hey! You there no fraternizing with the boys' during school hours" Sister Mary-May yelled, as she reprimanded Jenny and Nate for their inappropriate display of public affection.

The pair hesitantly broke the kiss. "Shit!" Jenny shrieked, pressing her hand on Nate's chest. "Go!" she instructed as she hurried towards her classroom.

"I love you Jennifer Humphrey!" he yelled, his voice fading as he got further down the hall, trying his best to outrun the furious nun that was coming after him.


End file.
